Heridas de independencia
by Grytherin18-Friki
Summary: James odia su trabajo, dónde es humillado. Pero no puede hacer nada, ya que ese es el precio de la independencia.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, junto a todo el Potterverso, es propiedad de J.K.R.**

* * *

Fic dedicado a **James Scamander** y a **Leonor Charon Friki**, por ayudarme a escoger el título de este fic.

* * *

**Advertencias: **M-Preg (Embarazo masculino), slash y prostitución.

* * *

La locomotora escarlata avanzaba por los raíles, aproximándose cada vez más a su destino. Dentro de aquel tren, dividido en compartimientos, había cientos de adolescentes, de entre once y dieciocho años, se daban las últimas despedidas, dispuestos a pasar dos meses y medio de tranquilas vacaciones de verano.

En uno de esos compartimientos, se hallaban dos personas. Una de ellas, un chico de unos dieciocho años, de cabello negro rojizo y ojos marrones ocultos tras una gafas cuadradas, dibujaba a la otra figura que tenía enfrente de él. La otra persona, era una chica de catorce años, de cabello rojo y ojos marrones verdosos, que leía un libro, sumida en la más absoluta concentración.

Ambos permanecían en silencio, que solamente era roto por el roce de la punta del lápiz, que el chico empleaba para plasmar su obra. En un momento dado, la chica levantó la mirada del libro, y se percató de la acción que empleaba su hermano.

—¿Qué haces, James? —preguntó Lily, levantándose de su sitio para poder observar el dibujo que hacia James—. ¡Es precioso!

—Vaya, gracias —respondió James, haciendo una ligera sonrisa. Lily miró a su hermano, con el ceño fruncido.

—A ti te ocurre algo —murmuró ella—. Normalmente eres más alegre.

—No tengo que estar feliz siempre —resopló James, cerrando el cuaderno de dibujo.

Lily levantó las manos, de forma tranquilizadora.

—Ya, ya. No te pongas así —le pidió Lily, tranquilizando a su hermano.

Antes de que James pudiese replicar, la puerta del compartimiento se abrió de golpe. Por ella, entró un chico de unos diecisiete años, con el cabello negro y ojos verdes, que brillaban con furia.

—Tú —exclamó, mirando a James—. ¿Por qué Brian y tú habéis roto?

—Ya te lo he dicho, Albus —gruñó James, desviando la mirada de su hermano—. Simplemente Brian y yo rompimos. Ya está.

—No es lo que va diciendo tu ex-novio —replicó el mencionado Albus—. Acabó de oírle decir a sus amigos, que sólo quería saber lo que se sentía a follarse a otro tío.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Lily, indignada. Se incorporó, sacando la varita del bolsillo de sus vaqueros—. ¿Dónde está ese imbécil?

—Ya me he ocupado yo de él —dijo Albus, mirando a Lily.

—¿Qué has hecho? —suspiró James, entre abatido, agradecido y divertido.

—Solamente le he puesto una sombra de ojos duradera —respondió Albus, ocupando el asiento que tenía su hermano James a la derecha. Lily soltó una carcajada y James negó con la cabeza, aunque lucía una sonrisa divertida—. ¿Qué vas ha hacer ahora que ya tienes los ÉXTASIS, James?

—No sé —respondió el mayor con un murmullo—. Supongo que mamá quiere que vaya a la Academia de Aurores, cómo papá.

—Pero tú no quieres eso —apuntó Lily, suavemente.

James hizo un gesto, provocando que los otros dos hermanos se mirasen. Ambos sabían el amor que tenía James por el arte; sobre todo el dibujo y la pintura.

—¿Por qué no te apuntas a una escuela de artes? —le preguntó Lily.

—Mamá —respondieron Albus y James a la vez. El segundo añadió—: Da igual que tenga dieciocho años. Para ella, mientras siga viviendo en casa, voy a tener que hacer lo que ella quiera.

—Pues como no te mudes —dijo Albus, mirando por la ventana.

—Ya lo sé —suspiró James, mirando también por la ventana.

* * *

—¡Por fin! —exclamó Lily, tirándose sobre el sofá. James también se sentó en éste, dando un suspiro—. Ha sido difícil, esto de buscar casa...

—¿Qué sabrás tú? —le preguntó James—. Esto, en teoría, era para mí. Tú te has apuntado por la cara.

—Necesitaba un lugar tranquilo para poder estudiar interpretación, señor Potter —le interrumpió Lily, imitando a la perfección a la directora McGonagall.

—Pues vas por buen camino —bromeó su hermano. Lily se puso de pie, e hizo una reverencia a un público imaginario, antes de volver a tirarse sobre el sofá, pero esta vez estirándose por completo, de forma que la mitad de su cuerpo quedó sobre el regazo de James.

—¿Cómo vas a pagar el alquiler de el apartamento? —preguntó Lily, tras un par de minutos en silencio.

James vaciló, antes de responder.

—He... he conseguido un trabajo —respondió James, desviando su mirada de la de Lily—. En un bar, por la noche.

—¿Y qué harás con las clases de la academia de arte? —inquirió Lily, mientras se incorporaba para poder observar mejor a su hermano.

—Lo tengo todo pensando —dijo el chico—. Las clases las tengo por las tardes. Así que, cuando acaben, me iré directo al trabajo. Y a las cuatro o a las cinco estaré de vuelta. Así que dormiré por la mañana.

Lily permaneció en silencio. No le gustaba mucho como sonaba la idea. Pero, por ahora, no es que pudiesen hacer mucho. Así que Lily simplemente le sonrió, antes de besarle la mejilla.

—Sólo no te esfuerces mucho, James.

* * *

El club dónde James había conseguido trabajo se llamaba _La Coupe d'or,* _y era uno de los locales más prestigiosos de Londres.

El local estaba dividido en tres plantas. La primera, era un bar, dónde la gente solía acudir para poder pasar un buen rato con amigos o con la pareja. Pero lo que de verdad interesaba a la mayoría del público de _La Coupe d'or_ era los otros dos pisos.

En ambos, la función era exactamente la misma: ofrecer bailes eróticos, tanto para hombres como para mujeres. Sólo que en el segundo piso era para gente heterosexual, y el tercero era para gente homosexual. Pero, aparte de aquello, las personas del público podían pagar a uno de los bailarines, para poder tener relaciones sexuales con ellos.

Cuando James había ido a solicitar trabajo para _La Coupe d'or_, su objetivo principal era trabajar en el bar. Pero, cuando había echo una lista de todos los gastos que tendría que pagar, ya fuesen del alquiler del apartamento y de las clases de la academia de artes. Así que, haciendo de tripas corazón, James solicitó un puesto en la tercera planta de _La Coupe d'or_, realizando bailes eróticos para otros hombres y, si se pagaba lo suficiente, acceder a mantener relaciones sexuales con ellos.

Desde que James había entrado a trabajar, ya había pasado un mes. En aquel intervalo de tiempo, James había sido prácticamente denigrado y humillado por los distintos hombres que solicitaban su cuerpo para el acto sexual, obligándose así, a pisotear su orgullo, simplemente por un puñado de libras esterlinas.

Aquella noche, James regresaba a su apartamento. Las calles estaban casi vacías, algo normal si se daba cuenta de que eran más de las cuatro de la mañana. Sabía que su aspecto era bastante deplorable. El cabello le había crecido, su piel presentaba un color pálido poco saludable, sus ojos estaban rojos y su ropa estaba hecha un autentico desastre. Cojeaba levemente. Su mano derecha sujetaba un cigarro encendido, que James se llevó a sus labios para poder aspirar el humo, y dejar que la nicotina inundase sus pulmones. Entonces, tomó un sorbo del café que llevaba en aquel vaso de plástico, en su mano izquierda.

Desde hacia un mes, el tabaco y la cafeína se habían convertido en miembros indispensables en la vida de James.

Finalmente James llegó a su apartamento. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, y entró dentro. Procurando no hacer ruido ni encender una luz, James avanzó con cautela hasta el dormitorio, dónde se desplomó sobre el colchón, procurando no despertar a Lily. La mujer que le había alquilado el apartamento, había creído que Lily era su novia, en vez de su hermana. Así que les había conseguido una única cama para dos personas.

En cualquier caso, James se dejó caer sobre la cama, procurando no despertar a su hermana. Supo que había fallado cuando Lily encendió la luz.

—¿James? ¿Acabas de lle... —La voz de Lily se interrumpió—. ¡Estás sangrando! ¡Quítate la ropa! ¡Ahora!

James apenas había podido decir nada, cuando sintió un tirón en su cuerpo y la ropa desapareció, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo. Oyó como Lily contenía el aliento.

—Lily, no es nada —suspiró James.

—¿Cómo que nada? —increpó Lily, sonando incrédula—. Te sangra el culo. Literalmente. Y tienes la espalda llena de moratones. ¿Qué diablos te ha sucedido?

James se mordió el labio. No quería decirle a su hermana pequeña que trabajaba de prostituto. Pero no tenía muchas más opciones. Sus heridas eran demasiado relevantes como para negarlo. Lily, sin mediar palabra, se dirigió al cuarto de baño y regreso con una especie de crema pastosa de color verde amarillento.

—Yo... —James hizo una mueca al notar como Lily comenzaba a restregarle la crema sobre los morados que presentaba en su espalda—. Es... es dónde trabajo, Lily. Cuando te dije que trabajaba en un bar, técnicamente no te mentí. La cosa es que, aparte de ser un bar, también es un club de stripper y hace la función de prostíbulo.

Lily no dijo nada. Simplemente le siguió aplicando la crema, pero con algo más de fuerza.

—Esto no es algo reciente, ¿cierto? —murmuró la pelirroja—. Algunos llevaban ya días...

James simplemente asintió. Ambos permanecieron en silencio, durante varios minutos, simplemente dejando que Lily aplicase la crema a la espalda amoratada de James. Al final, cuando Lily ya hubiese puesto la crema en los múltiples morados de James, descendió hasta el trasero del chico.

—Desde luego, te han partido el culo —comentó Lily, al examinar un poco mejor el ano del chico. Una mezcla de sustancias, una roja y líquida; y otra espesa y blanca, descendía con lentitud por los glúteos.

Dando un suspiro, Lily agitó su varita, limpiando esa mezcla de fluidos. James la oyó murmurar algo atrás, y casi salta del sitio al sentir un frío intenso por aquella zona.

—Agh. En nombre de Godric Gryffindor, ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Lily? —masculló James, apretando los dientes.

—Curándote, capullo —replicó Lily—. ¿Por qué lo haces?

—Para pagar el alquiler. ¿O acaso creías que se pagaba solo? —le preguntó James, con algo de sorna.

—Idiota —respondió Lily, aunque James creyó percibir algo de diversión—. Quiero decir, ¿Por qué trabajar de eso? ¿Por qué no en otro sitio?

James soltó un suspiro, desviando la mirada hacía el techo de la habitación. Lily, aprovechando el momento, volvió a mover su varita, haciendo que su hermano luciese su pijama.

—Era necesario que encontrarse un trabajo dónde me pagaran bien, y me contrataran casi al instante —respondió James, tras varios minutos de silencio. Lily, que por aquel momento, ya se había vuelto a tumbar sobre la cama, desvió la mirada, para observar el rostro de James, medio sumido en las penumbras.

—Podíamos ir haciendo intervalos —murmuró Lily, para ella. Aunque, debido a la acústica de la habitación, y que ambos estaban sólo a unos centímetros de distancia, James la escuchaba perfectamente—. Un día trabajas tú, y al siguiente trabajo yo...

—¡No! —negó James, con fuerza. Con algo de dificultad se incorporó sobre su codo derecho, para poder observar a su hermana seriamente—. Ni hablar, Lily. No voy a dejar que mi hermana pequeña trabaje en un sitio como ese...

—No me seas hipócrita, Jimmy —gruñó Lily.

—¡No pienso dejar que te metas a puta, Lilian Luna! —exclamó James con autoridad, empleando el nombre completo de Lily. Ésta lo miró, fijamente. James no solía llamarla por su nombre completo, sino estuviese enfadado—. Buenas noches.

James se dio la vuelta, dando la espalda a Lily. Si no hubiese hecho aquel gesto, habría podido ver la mirada llena de determinación que lucía Lily en ese momento.

* * *

—James, alguien quiere tus servicios.

James, que en ese momento había acabado su número de vaquero, simplemente asintió al chico que le había anunciado que tenía un cliente. Se dio un vistazo en el espejo de cuerpo entero que había en los vestidores. Todo estaba en su sitio, su sombrero vaquero negro, un pañuelo rojo anudado alrededor del cuello, un chaleco con un estampado de vaca, que lucía una estrella de sheriff, era lo único que tapaba su torso. En cuanto a la parte baja, llevaba unas botas negras y un tanga negro.

Sabiendo que lucía correctamente, James salió a recibir a su cliente. Cuando lo vio, James tuvo que admitir que el hombre tenía su atractivo. Con el pelo negro entrecanado, y sus ojos azules, mostraban que era bastante maduro. Gracias a la camisa verde que llevaba, James pudo percibir que el hombre era músculo.

Estaba sentando en una butaca, así que James se acercó lentamente a él, sentándose en su regazo, rozando su entrepierna con la del hombre. Éste lo miró fijamente, y James creyó que lo conocía de algún sitio.

—Así que quieres mis servicios, ¿no? —le susurró James con voz ronca, rozando sus labios con los de ese tipo—. Pero antes, me gustaría saber como te lamas...

—Rómulus** —respondió el hombre. James se quedó confundido durante unos segundos, pero no lo demostró.

Con una seña, James guió ha Rómulus hasta a una de los dormitorios, apartados de la zona del escenario. Una vez dentro, James besó a Rómulus, antes de dirigirse a la cama. Se puso de rodillas sobre ésta, y con un movimiento de su mano, llamó al hombre.

Éste se acerco lentamente, y una vez enfrenté de James, el chico besó con suavidad el bulto que tenía Rómulus a la altura de la entrepierna.

—James —dijo Rómulus, agarrando la barbilla del chico y haciendo que levantase la cabeza.

Aquello sorprendió a James. Normalmente, le agarraban del pelo, obligando a levantar su cabeza con brusquedad. Pero cuando se fijo en el rostro de Rómulus, vio que éste ya no tenía el cabello negro y entrecanado, sino azul eléctrico y sus ojos azules eran dorados. Notó como su boca se secaba al reconocer el tipo.

—Ted —murmuró James, sin poder creerse que él estuviese allí, viendo como James se humillaba solamente por un puñado de libras.

—James —susurró el ahijado de su padre, acariciando el rostro del chico.

—¿Cómo... cómo...

—Lily me lo dijo —respondió Ted, sentándose junto a James—. Vino a verme está tarde, y me dijo lo que hacías. Me pidió que consiguiese que dejases esté trabajo, o se metía a trabajar de prostituta, sin hacer caso a lo que le dijeses.

James permaneció unos segundos en silencio, antes de esbozar una sonrisa triste y negar con la cabeza.

—Esa Lily —masculló—. Que intente lo que quiera. Yo no puedo dejar esté trabajo, pero no voy a dejarla vivir como una puta. Antes la mandó de vuelta a casa o a Alemania para que haga compañía a Albus.

—¿Y por qué no dejas tú el trabajo? —preguntó Ted, mirando a James directamente a los ojos—. Podrías hallar uno mejor.

—No quier arriesgarme —replicó James, con la vista perdida en algún punto del suelo—. Aunque odie esté trabajo, el sueldo está bastante bien. Además, no sé cuanto tardaría en hallar un nuevo trabajo, ni lo que me pagarían.

—¿Y si pago yo el alquiler? —propuso Ted de golpe.

—¿Qué?

—Que yo podría pagar el alquiler del apartamento dónde vivís tú y Lily —Ted levantó una mano, cuando se dio cuenta de que James iba a protestar—. Mira, mi trabajo en el Ministerio me va muy bien. Tengo un buen sueldo. Perder parte de él para pagar el alquiler de dónde vives, no me importa James.

James dudó. Por un lado, su orgullo le impedía aceptar aquello. Pero por otro... ¿no había sido su orgullo pisoteado, cuando aceptó ese trabajo? No creía que hubiese mucha importancia que Ted le mantuviese.

—Yo...

—No voy a obligarte a aceptar —dijo Ted—. Pero quiero que sepas, que estoy preocupado por ti, y me gustaría ayudarte. Pero sólo puedo hacerlo si tú lo deseas, James.

Ted se levantó de la cama, dispuesto a irse de _La Coupe d'or_, cuando sintió que una mano le tomaba del brazo. Deteniéndose, Ted se dio la vuelta. James tenía la mirada puesta sobre él. Y, sin necesidad de que dijese nada, Ted supo que James quería su ayuda.

* * *

Habían pasado cinco años desde todo aquello. Gracias a que Ted le había ayudado con el alquiler, James había podido centrarse en la academia de artes, y ahora era reconocido como un gran pintor.

Un año después de que James dejase de trabajar en el club, Ted le confesó que se había enamorado de él, y James le correspondió. Así que, a los cuatro meses, James se mudo con Ted al apartamento del segundo, dejando que Lily se quedase con el otro apartamento, que no tardo en compartir con su novio, un chico japones llamado Rentaro Tomizawa.

A los dos años de noviazgo, Ted le propuso matrimonio a James, quién aceptó casi al instante. Tras la boda, ambos se fueron a vivir a la casa dónde habían vivido los padres de Ted, situada en las cercanías a North Yorkshire.

James se hallaba en el salón de su casa, leyendo una carta, cuando llegó Ted. Como James estaba enfrascado en la lectura, simplemente le dio un ligero movimiento de cabeza a su marido, cuando éste le saludó.

—¿Qué estás leyendo, para que no puedas saludarme como es debido? —le preguntó Ted, fingiendo estar molesto.

—Es una carta de Albus —respondió James—. Sobre el primer cumpleaños de Liesel. Viene hasta con foto incluida.

Hizo un gesto vago, señalando la una fotografía mágica que estaba sobre la pulida mesa de madera. Ted la cogió, sonriendo ligeramente al ver a la sobrina de James. Una niña de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, que reía alegremente ante lo que parecían los restos de un pastel de chocolate, como indicaba el rostro manchado de la pequeña.

—Es una monada —dijo Ted.

—Claro que lo es —replicó James—. ¡Es mi sobrina! —James dejó de lado la carta de Albus y se acurrucó más cerca de Ted—. Oye, Teddy... ¿Qué te parecería tener un hijo?

—¿Quieres que adoptemos? —le preguntó Ted, besando la parte superior de la cabeza del moreno—. Por mí no hay problemas...

—No me refería a eso —negó James, alejándose de Teddy para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Entonces?

Ted lucía confuso, lo cuál no era de extrañarse.

—¿Recuerdas que hacía un mes, no me encontraba bien? —Ted asintió—. Pues bien, el tipo de la pharmagic*** se confundió, y en vez de darme lo que quería, me dio una poción que ayuda a que las mujeres se queden embarazadas. El caso, es que me dio la versión más fuerte y, bueno, esa es capaz de conseguir que hasta un hombre se quede embarazado.

—Espera... ¿Quieres decir que...

—Sí —asintió James, mirando a su marido a los ojos—. Estoy embarazado.

Ted permaneció en silencio, intentando asimilar lo que James le decía.

—Padre. Voy a ser padre... ¡Vamos a ser padres! —exclamó Ted, al final. Con cuidado, agarró a James, sentándolo sobre su regazo—. Este es increíble.

James simplemente lo besó, solamente separándose para decir:

—Te amo, Teddy —susurró, antes de volver a besarlo.

* * *

***:_ La Coupe d'or_, en francés Copa dorada.**

****: Rómulo, fundador de la ciudad de Roma y hermano gemelo de Remo.**

*****: Pharmagic, combinación de las palabras "pharmacy" (farmacia) y magic (magia).**

* * *

**Hola a todos.**

**Siendo sinceros, jamás esperé escribir un Teddy/James S. Pero ya veis. Y creo que el resultado no ha sido malo... creo.**

**Bueno, sinceramente espero que os guste.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


End file.
